


Chris is a loser

by frosneibv



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caught, Crack, Crossdressing, Hair-pulling, I’m great at titles, I’m just really bored, Knives, M/M, Oral Sex, this is a joke i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosneibv/pseuds/frosneibv
Summary: Wesker wears a maid dress, Chris is a himbo, this is really short because I’m bored and don’t have the attention span to write anything actually good plus Wesker in a maid dress yes please sir your boobs look heavy may I hold them.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Chris is a loser

“Chris”.  
Wesker looked at him, a stone cold glare on his face as he held a knife in his hand, Chris’ eyes flickered towards it letting out a nervous laugh, hands surrendering above his head.  
“Hey, hey, as much as the knife goes with the outfit I don’t think this is the right time! Hey- hey! Put it down!” He yelled at him as Wesker approached, growling taunting him with the knife.  
“How much longer do I have to wear this...” His teeth gritted against each other, wrapping his arms around his chest, since it had a cut out chest piece, you could see everything! (Even if it was an exaggeration on his part).

“Until I say so I guess-“  
The knife flew past his ear, cutting the stray strands of his hair, imbedding itself in the wall, Chris looked behind himself with wide eyes.  
“Well you didn’t have to go and do that!”

“It was necessary”. Wesker sneered, storming past Chris to go fetch the knife again- that’s until Chris grabbed him by the waist, wiggling his other finger.  
“We have more important matters to attend to like...”

The younger man’s hand travelled beneath the others dress skirt, laughing as he felt over the material before flipping the fabric up and whistling.  
“So you really did wear them huh?”

Wesker’s eyes flashed crimson, pushing Chris away and turning around to walk off, grabbing the bottom of his shirt.  
“Hey, hey! Wait! I’m joking!” Chris called after him, Wesker just huffed.  
“This isn’t a game Redfield!”

“Last name basis now huh? And I was just getting used to calling you Kit-“

Wesker slapped him across the face.  
Maybe he deserved that.

Wesker then walked away, grabbing hold of the duster on the table before letting out a huff of annoyance, clutching it tightly, was he really going to do this?  
Of course he was.

The blonde then turned around, batting his eyelashes at Chris comically.  
“Mr. Redfield I think I missed a spot...” His lips pouted as he sauntered towards him, the duster then at Chris’ chest and trailing down to his crotch.  
“Here...”

Chris himself didn’t know what to say, okay, okay that was a change from the slapping and knife throwing, a very welcomed change...

And his cock was even harder than before (Honestly it was hard before he even saw Wesker, just thinking about him in that...Fuck).

Chris didn’t know whether he should laugh either because this was all surreal.  
But alas he was absolutely fucking horny.

“I think- I think you should clean it up, with your tongue-“ That was the cheesiest porn-esque thing he had ever said but his throat was dry and he felt like he couldn’t speak!

Wesker even had the audacity to laugh at him, sinking to his knees, he was so glad they were alone because this? In the middle of the hallway? Probably a life or death situation.

He felt his pants being tugged down, rather roughly, he could tell Wesker was eager, it was cute- as well as the blush across his cheeks, he’d almost forgotten that his cheeks wore faint freckles.

And then his cock sprang out, Chris bit down on his lip as the cool air hit it, didn’t last long though because Wesker was wrapping those sinful lips around him quickly, suckling at the head.

He hardly ever gets to see Wesker like this but God, does he love it...

Chris’ hands then laced in his hair, tugging at it, he knew Wesker liked that deep down even if he made out he didn’t.  
What took him by surprise was the moan around his cock as he tugged on his locks, Chris’ brow raised as he pulled again, harder this time, it only made Wesker moan more.  
Fuck.  
Was he really allowing him so much control?

He really should stop overthinking this because Wesker was doing wonders with his tongue, swallowing his cock past those luscious lips of his, gripping him so perfectly, his chest rose and fell, the grip on the blonde hair faltering as Chris snapped his hips up, he heard the older make a noise as he did so, slight complaint but Wesker had yet to pull back, he almost wanted to laugh if he wasn’t so far gone.

And that’s when the door opened, the sound of kicking shoes off then whistling as Jill walked into the hallway, her eyes widened as she suddenly dropped the plastic bag in her hand on the floor, food rolling across the carpet.

Chris turned his head, a face of embarrassment and shame stricken across his expression.

“Oh hi Jill-“

“Is that my fucking Halloween costume!?”

He didn’t think she would be here for at least another hour! He’d actually forgotten this was her house-

Wesker could only smirk around Chris’ cock because he didn’t stop.


End file.
